Red Energy
Fire magic, a type of magic particularly good at fast, powerful attacking, but weak on the defense. Attacking Effects: 1 pt Ember – Weak flame-throw, sense modified 4 pt Fireball – Medium flame-throw, sense modified 8 pt Dragon Fire – Strong flame-throw, sense modified 3 pt Fire Breath – volley of weak fire attacks, sense modified 7 pt Infernal Breath – volley of stronger fire attacks, sense modified 2 pt Jelly Fire – steady stream of weak fire, sense and acuity modified · coats foe, deals passive burn damage. 3 turns 1d8. 5 pt Firewall – medium powered, steady fire damage. Also can obstruct. Sense for power, acuity for contact 10 pt Blazing Cyclone – high powered, steady fire damage. Target is trapped. 3 pt Flare Blitz – User surrounds self with fire and crashes into foe for high damage. User is dealt recoil damage. 4 pt Flicker-wisp – Deals small damage to a foe as a move action rather than an attack. If the foe is then hit by a non-fire attack after in the same turn, it deals double damage. 4 pt Self-starter – User can use fury or invigoration as a move action. 3 pt Will-o-Wisp – weak, steady fire damage, does not require user to concentrate. Sense for power, acuity for duration 6 pt Flame Orb – Strong, steady fire damage that does not require concentration. 1 pt Searing Blade – Weak, fire and physical combination. Sense and Strength modified. 4 pt Flaming Blade – Medium searing blade. 8 pt Dragonflame Blade – Strong searing blade. 3 pt Barrage – Weak, ferocious multi-attack. Strength modified. 8 pt Berserker Barrage – Strong barrage. Ultimate: 8 pt Conflagration – Deals damage to all around with flaming burst 14 pt Fission – Strong, sudden, white-hot burst of flame that turns to ashes everything around and deals poison damage to anything that somehow survives Summoning Effects: 4 pt Fire Bat – Weak fire summon. Requires path of pure flame. Sense modified. 10 pt Fire Elemental – Strong fire summon. 4 pt Summon Salamander – Weak fire creature summon. Requires path of the dragon. Sense modified. 10 pt Summon Dragon – Strong creature summon. Effects: 2 pt Heat – Heats area around user, dealing damage to anyone who makes contact. Sense modified 7 pt Immolation – Sets user on fire, dealing damage to anyone near and fire contact damage. 2 pt Fury – Boosts strength for a set time. Sense modified. 5 pt Dragon fury – Strong fury. 2pt Invigoration – Boosts sense for a set time. Strength modified. 5 pt Infernalation – Strong Invigoration. 4 pt Bloodrage – If user would be knocked out while carrying this spell, he is instead still conscious with a boost to strength and sense and reduction of dexterity. 3 pt Bloodlust – If user kills a foe, he gains a strength modifier for a set number of turns. Team-Buffing Effects: ''' Valor – Boosts teammates strength 4 pt Passion – Boosts teammates sense 4 pt '''Armors: 2 pt Cinder Armor: Provides +1 to Special Armor, and deals 1d4 to any opponent upon contact 4 pt Flame Armor: Provides +1/+3 Armor and deals 1d8 to any opponent upon contact. Can not be used with heavy physical armor. 6 pt Infernal Armor: Provides +2/+6 Armor, and deals 2d8 to any opponent upon contact. Can not be used with any physical armor. · Higher levels of armor can be acquired with more points. 'Non-Combat Effects: ' Light – make a light to see by. 1 pt Warmth – Keep self and others warm. 1 pt Infernal appearance – Take on a firey appearance. Intimidates, requires path of pure flame. 3 pt Draconic appearance – Takes on draconic aspects. Requires path of dragon. 3 pt Fire hands – burn through anything nearby made of wood. 2 pt Hot-head – permanently boosts charisma 7 pt Sear wound – Prevent bleeding out from occurring by burning open wound. Acuity modified, and chance of injuring target. 3 pt 1 pt path of K’vishra 1 pt path of the dragon 3 pt K’vishra’s Fortitude – permanently increases con 5 pt Vyagorosh’s Ferocity – permanently increases strength Category:Classes Category:Monochrome Classes